


down with this ship

by outruntheavalanche



Series: take a poem and hold it up to the light [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Broken Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: i am the ship and you are my captain,





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think the metaphors got mixed up, oops.

i am the ship and you are my captain,  
steering us toward that iceberg,  
half-submerged,  
where nothing's as it seems—  
(objects are closer than they appear)  
—and there aren't enough lifeboats in the world  
to get us out of this mess.  
you ignored the warning flares,  
and now the hull has been breached.  
we are going down with this ship  
and we are dying, inch by inch by inch.

you pen one last love letter to me  
that you will never let me see and  
you pin it to your breast.  
you go peacefully  
but i'm still sinking.


End file.
